nuestro destino
by mariela
Summary: (aioros x shura) aioros esta enamorado de shura, pero este solo lo ve como un amigo ,cambiaran las cosas? yaoi
1. cap I

Nuestro destino

Y aquí me encuentro nuevamente parado frente a la casa de capricornio ,esperando a que Shura regrese de su viaje .Hace dos días que se fue, sin decir cuando regresaría solo dándome un adiós

Mi hermano se queja bastante porque dice que me paso horas y horas en la casa de capricornio en vez de estar con el, no es que yo quiera dejarlo solo, es solo que en este tiempo que Shura no ha estado aquí me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que estoy empezando a sentir y que me preocupan .Si me preocupan porque cada vez que pienso en Shura me doy cuenta de que no es nada mas que un amigo mío ,no es que me queje de su amistad ,al contrario el es muy comprensivo, y se que jamás me traicionaría, como yo tampoco a el, pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, "los inseparables" nos dicen muchos, y también sospechan de que entre el y yo hay algo mas que amistad..., lamentablemente no es así...el, el es solo un amigo

Este día esta por terminar y con el ,se va el tercer día sin verlo, no se para que el gran maestro tuvo que escogerlo a el, para realizar una misión según el..

Ya todos los fuegos de las doce casas se han extinguido y con ellos un día mas sin el...

Me pregunto, donde estarÿ Mejor dicho con quien estarÿ Se sentirá bien? No le habrá pasado nada malo? Shura...grito muy fuerte dentro de la casa de capricornio ,hasta que decido irme donde mi hermano, ya es la hora de dormir y la verdad esta angustia me esta matando, y si ya encontró a alguien ,no ,no puede...,no sin antes haber hablado con el y darle a conocer todo ,todo lo que siento

Se que cuando regrese y le diga lo que siento, tal vez se aleje de mi y me odie, pero ya lo he pensado muy bien apenas regrese hablo con el .Aioria me comento que se rumoreaba que tal vez mañana Shura regresara, siento que el corazón se me va a salir de tanta felicidad, tanta que no puedo dormir de solo pensar en verlo

Así que a la mañana siguiente me dirijo a la casa de capricornio, espero y espero, las horas pasan y los fuegos se extinguen, sin embargo Shura no regresa, hasta que esta apunto de extinguirse el fuego en capricornio,no puedo evitar hablar en voz alta desde las afuera de la casa

Por que no regresas Shura, te extraño, te necesito...

Yo también te necesito Aioros, amigo

Esa voz es de...Shura, me volteo y si, es el , es Shura mi Shura

Corro hacia el y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, ya te fuiste una vez a entrenar a España y tardaste mucho por suerte regresaste, aunque con algo de melancolía que no puedo entender

No puedo evitar que unas lagrimas se asomen por mis ojos, te tengo tan cerca ,te tengo en mis brazos ,pero sin embargo tan lejos Tu jamás sentirás nada mas que cariño de amigo y hermano, mientras que yo...

estoy tan feliz, de volverte a verte Shura

yo también lo estoy , ya te echaba de menos

pero yo te extrañaba aun mas - le digo ,ya que el solo extrañaba mi cariño de amigo

pero yo también llore por ti Aioros

Que? El también lloro por mi? Que acaso el también siente algo por..., no ,no son tonterías mías ,pero no me lo puedo imaginar llorando, sufriendo por mi culpa, lloro aun mas, pero ahora de tristeza, porque esas lagrimas que se asomaron alguna vez, cuando estuvimos lejos jamás serán de amor

todas las noches pensaba- continua- en que estaba solo, cumpliendo esa, esa terrible misión que me encomendó el gran maestro, pero lo peor era que no tenia con quien hablar ,a quien decirle lo que sentía

que misión te encomendó el maestro?

no puedo decírtelo

por que?

porque tengo estrictamente prohibido hablar

te entiendo Shura, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ni estemos tristes, tenemos que divertirnos un poco ,que tal si vamos al monte que siempre íbamos a jugar

si, seria espléndido

vamos entonces

Y fuimos rumbo al monte, ese monte donde nos hicimos amigos, ese monte donde me enamore de ti ,en ese monte, en el cual comprendí que jamás serias mío...

Creo que lo que siento yo es muy distinto a lo que sientes tu , ya que nos llevamos por tres años y tal vez nunca me entenderías, tal vez el amor, para ti no sea mas que un juego ,algo nuevo lo cual quieras conocer y luego desechar, en cambio yo ,estaría toda mi vida contigo, y no me separaría de tu lado nunca...nunca mi...mi amor secreto...mi amor que condena y quema sin saberlo

Estamos en el monte tendidos en el pasto ya esta anocheciendo y se pueden ver las estrellas ,te veo, no encuentro defectos en ti, aunque tu siempre dices que entre los doce caballeros de oro tu eres el mas feo, no sabes como mientes, puedo ver tus cabellos negro azulado, que combinan perfectamente con tu piel blanca y tus bellas facciones ,siento deseos de abrazarte, besarte y decirte cuanto, pero cuanto te amo, no te das cuente de que estoy atontado mirándote, tu solo miras el cielo ,con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios, que suave y tersa debe ser tu piel, que admirable tu cuerpo, eres lo que deseo, lo que necesito, lo que sueño, sin embargo ,no eres mas que eso ,un sueño

mira- me dices sacándome de mis pensamientos-ahí esta mi constelación, que te parece, la mejor desde luego- no, no es cierto solo bromeo

y mira- le digo- mi constelación esta muuuy, pero muuy cerca de la tuya, así tan cerca como ahora estamos tu y yo

si tienes razón, están muy cerca

tan cerca como podríamos estar nosotros

nosotros? Pero si estamos muy cerca ,somos los mejores amigos, lo único y mas importante que tengo aquí desde que llegue eres tu Aioros

pero podríamos estarlo mas aun Shura..., mucho mas- le susurro

Sin darme cuenta acerco mi rostro cada vez mas al tuyo, no dices nada, pero siento como tu respiración se detiene ante mi acercamiento, estoy a punto de besarte .no dices nada es como si tuvieras miedo y eso no me gusta, pero algún día tendrás que enterarte de lo que me pasa contigo

Me aproximo mas y mas, estoy rozando tus labios cuando...

Aioros, Shura- grita una mujer. Esta voz es conocido el Shaina

Rápidamente me pongo de pie mientras Shura se sienta en el pasto

.que paso Shaina- le digo

no ,nada solo les quería preguntar si no han visto a Casios

no ,no lo hemos visto

bueno eso era todo adiós

Se va, pero no solo ella sino que también la oportunidad que tenia para confesarle a Shura mis sentimientos

bueno- dices- creo que ya se hace tarde y la verdad tengo un poco de sueño, lo mejor será que nos vallamos

si, tienes razón, vamos

Como tu casa esta muy cerca de la mía siempre aprovecho de acompañarte y de estar un tiempo mas cerca contigo, nos sentamos en las gradas de la casa y conversamos durante horas sin darnos cuenta de cómo transcurre el tiempo

Cuando ya es muy tarde nos despedimos y al día siguiente siempre acostumbro ir a su casa a visitarlo y nos vamos juntos a cualquier lado

Pero hoy fue diferente, fui a verte y no te encontré, te busque por todas partes hasta que finalmente Casios me dijo donde estabas, quedo sorprendido al saber que te encontrabas junto con Misty, el es muy coqueto ,y siempre que se acerca de un hombre es para pasar el momento con el, no , no puedo permitir que Misty..., no voy a ir a buscarte en seguida, tu..., tu eres mío ,solo mío ,y no puede ser que Misty con su carita de mujer te conquiste porque tu, tu no estarás con nadie solo conmigo, y yo haré lo posible para que así sea, nadie me va a quitar tu amor nadie

Me dirijo hacia conde Misty que esta contigo desde luego, me vez, pero al notar mi expresión te preocupas un poco

Aioros, disculpa que no haya estado en mi casa hoy ,pero es que Misty me invito y...

Te detienes al ver que mis ojos llenos de furia se posan en Misty

puedo explicarlo Aioros...

no tienes nada explicar- dice Misty- acaso el es algo tuyo

soy su amigo desde hace muchos años, y no voy a permitir que juegues con el

ah si, y que vas a hacer?

lo que sea necesario

Entonces afronta las consecuencias

Y se avalancha contra mi, olvidando claro que yo soy un caballero de oro y el simplemente uno de plata, logro golpearlo en el estomago ,y queda tendido en el suelo, pero no sin antes que el levemente mi hiriera el brazo

Al ver a Misty pensé que irías enseguida a ayudarlo ,pero al contrario vienes a ver como estoy y te preocupas por mi

te hirió el brazo verdad?

solo un poco ,pero es algo sin importancia

Desgarras una parte de tu vestimenta para curarme el brazo, estas ten preocupado por mi ,y esto fue solamente mi culpa, ya que yo por celos herí a Misty, pensándolo bien ,yo no tenia derecho a entrometerme en tus asuntos por mas amigo tuyo que sea

perdóname Aioros, por mi culpa tu..., tu te viste en la penosa necesidad de hacer eso

no Shura , perdóname tu a mi, yo no tenia derecho a...

no ,no digas nada, se que te preocupas por mi y eso me hace sentir bien

Nos miramos fijamente sonriendo mutuamente ,yo lleno de amor y tu lleno de un cariño inocente, creo que ni te imaginas lo que tengo en mente, estos sueños oscuros hacen contraste con la visión que tu tienes de mi, como pude ser capaz de pensar que tu...soy un tonto, de veras que lo soy

Pero hay algo que me hace no desistir de mi amor, no se que es, tal vez algo en ti, si, algo en ti que me dice que tengo algo de esperanza , algo en tu mirar, en tu forma de sonreír..., lo mejor será dejar que las cosas sucedan normalmente ,no debo alterarme, tal vez esa oportunidad que tuve en el monte te vuelva a repetir

Comienza a oscurecer, el día envejece poco a poco ,decido ir a visitarte, te encuentras sentado, apoyado en un pilar de la casa, te vez hermoso de verdad ,tan pensativo ,no se que tendrás en mente, me gustaría saberlo , no sabes cuanto desearía que esos pensamientos estuvieran dedicados a mi, a lo que siento por ti, no resisto mas y me acerco a ti, al verme pareces despertar de ese mar de pensamientos, me sonríes, te alegras con mi presencia y eso me hace sentir bien

Te miro, tu también a mi, me arrodillo, para que quedemos frente a frente ,no se que decir, no se me ocurre nada ,nada que pueda ser comprometedor y discreto a la vez

En serio no estas enojado conmigo por lo que paso Shura

No, me alegra saber que tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mi

y siempre será así, pero dime que hacías con Misty?

el se acerco a mi, dijo que yo para el era alguien especial

Un enorme sentimiento de rabia y celos invaden mi ser, como se atreve Misty a decirte eso, no puedo controlar lo que siento , así que temiendo a que te fueras a asustar e irte por lo que te iba a decir te sujeto los brazos, tal vez sea muy brusco contigo ,pero es que no me puedo controlar

escúchame, no debes hacerle caso me oyes- te digo furioso

eso ya lo se

No ,no lo sabes por algo hablabas con el

tenia mis razones

cuales? Te gusta Misty?

no- me dices con voz baja y algo melancólico

entonces, por que hablabas con el? Dime, por que? Vamos respóndeme- creo que estoy siendo demasiado brusco contigo así que decido soltarte- perdóname, pero entiéndeme, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ni mucho menos que sufras y sabes por que?

porque eres mi mejor...

porque te quiero, te quiero mucho

yo también te quiero

pero no tanto como yo

yo también te quiero como un hermano Aioros

pero yo te quiero mas que eso aun, te quiero demasiado

lo se, y recuerda que te dije que eres la única persona que yo tenia

pero yo no te quiero solo por eso, yo te quiero porque..., escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Shura, yo te quiero mas que a mi vida, siempre estas presente en mi mente y corazón, desde que despierto hasta que duermo, ni Misty ni nadie que querrá como yo, nadie entiendes nadie

ni nadie te querrá como yo tampoco

Shura entiende, entiende de una vez- te grito

si si te entiendo

yo..., yo te amo..., no te quiero te amo esa es la verdad, te amo desde que te conocí, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Aioros yo...

no digas nada solo...

Me acerco a ti , nuevamente vuelvo a sentir como se corta tu respiración, te tomo la barbilla, te miro, me acerco lentamente, hasta que consigo atrapar tus labios como siempre lo desee; estas impactado no correspondes al beso pero tampoco lo rechazas, tienes lo ojos abiertos demostrando lo que sientes

Me separo de ti , miro tu rostro, yo dije que jamás te haría sufrir, sin embargo ahí estas, con la cara llena de angustia, no puedo soportar verte así, de modo que decido irme corriendo, me vez marchar no haces nada solo miras

Que hacer, después de esto perdí tu amor ,tu cariño ,tu respeto, después de esto perdí el amor con quien tanto soñaba ,perdí un pesazo de mi vida, solo puedo decir..., te amo Shura

Continuara...


	2. cap II

_**cap II**_

Prefiero no mirar hacia atras y no verte, prefiero irme para siempre de tu vida aunque eso me duela en el alma . Sin darme cuenta llego hasta mi casa, y allí me quedo en medio de la soledad mirando el techo, el lugar solo, frió, reflejando el pesar de mi alma ,y el sentir de mi corazón..., por que Shura? Por que me tenia que enamorar de ti?...,de mi mejor amigo, de mi confidente, de la única persona que me queria y aceptaba sinceramente... Por que de ti? Por que herirte con este sentimiento ? Con este sentimiento estúpido que me hace sentir culpable y que me oprime el pecho

En todo este tiempo que he estado pensando me he olvidado del exterior ,aunque algo me saca de mis pensamientos ,son unos pasos ,ligeros pero muy conocidos, se acercan a mi tímidamente, como si tuvieran miedo...,pero son pasos muy familiares...,si, son de el, son tus pasos Shura, has venido hasta aquí, pero a que? A decirme que me ofreces tu amistad incondicional como lo has hecho siempre, o por el contrario has venido a torturarme con tu desprecio o peor aun a enseñarme tu futura indiferencia

Te acercas cada vez mas , estas muy cerca de mi, hasta que de pronto siento tus manos tocas mi espalda y tu cabeza se apoya en mi hombro , es tan dulce tenerte así, tan placentero ,es como si formaras parte de mi, mostrándome tu cariño e inocencia

yo...- me dices- yo, lo siento mucho Aioros, de verdad lo siento

por que lo dices?..., porque ya no quieres saber nada mas de mi, porque vienes a ofrecerme tu amistad, o porque te sientes culpable de lo que me pasa

no ,no es eso..., es que... Ese fue , fue mi primer beso, tu me diste mi primer beso Aioros ,y yo fui un tonto lo siento, no supe que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir..., es que- un ligero rubor cubre tus mejillas y hundes tu cabeza en mi hombro para evitar mostrarla- es que no se dar besos ,ya que como te dije jamás he dado uno

Pero como? No esta molesto por el beso? No ,no puede ser, que acaso no sabe que lo que hice estuvo mal? Sea como sea , no me importa una gota de esperanza absurda ronda por mi cabeza, turbando y despertando nuevos sentimientos, que vuelven a hacerme daño

Finalmente para salir de la duda...

Shura tu sabes que lo que hice estuvo mal

mal? No, yo estuve mal, porque yo...

tu eres mi amigo, y yo te falle, por culpa de este sentimiento que siento hacia ti, lo mas importante es la amistad, mas que el amor, y yo me deje llevar por ese sentimiento, defraudándote

no me defraudaste. Porque yo...

Siento como si algo bueno estuviera a punto de suceder, el se separa de mi, me volteo a verlo mejor y a contemplar lo que pasara..., y ahí estas algo tímido, como si te avergonzara decir algo , algo que se que nos hará felices, sin embargo estas ahí, con tu bello rostro ,tus ojos brillando, se ven mas hermosos que antes, porque me dicen algo hermoso, algo que escuchare de tus labios ,algo que nos unir�, lo se, lo siento

tu no me has defraudado, ya que... Yo...yo también ,también siento lo mismo por ti- lo dices mirando al suelo, luego alzas la vista para decir...-yo también te amo Aioros, y no supe como responder a tu beso, pero te amo, te juro que amo con todo mi corazón, desde que te vi ,desde que nos conocíamos y no me atrevía a aceptarlo, no me atrevía a aceptarme, pero cuando tuve que irme y no verte por un tiempo comprobé que no podía negarlo ,te amo, te amo muchísimo

Shura estas seguro?... Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, porque escúchame bien ,si estas conmigo no te separas de mi nunca me oyes nunca, serás mío por siempre, mío y de nadie mas

lo se, y eso es lo que mas quiero en este mundo..., te amo Aioros, te amo...

Te abrazo muy fuerte ,lleno de alegría, te beso como siempre quise hacerlo ,pero esta vez fue mejor que la anterior porque a pesar de que no sabes dar besos ,me correspondes, ahora se que si no rechazaste nuestro primer beso fue porque no sabias darlos y no porque tuvieras lastima de mi por ser tu amigo, tu no me mentirías ,eso es lo que mas admiro en ti ,tu sinceridad; entre besos te digo que te amo, que jamás nada ni nadie nos separara, que siempre estaremos unidos, porque estamos hecho el uno para el otro ,porque nacimos para estar juntos como nuestras constelaciones, porque el amor que hay entre nosotros es muy fuerte, demasiado como para romperse con algo

Llevamos tiempo juntos, y ya sabes besar con mas espontaneidad , has aprendido bastante, ya hay a ciertas cosas a las cuales no les tienes miedo, puedo tocarte, acariciarte con mas confianza ,aunque falta algo, algo para que seas totalmente mío

Muchas veces me has demostrado que no eres de nadie mas, que soy es centro de tu vida, y yo también te he demostrado lo mismo, pero hace falta un ingrediente ,tal vez no vital ,pero hace falta, esa entrega total ,pero hablarlo contigo seria demasiado atrevido ,así que es mejor que las cosas fluyan por si solas,... cada vez me acerco mas a ti y veo mas cerca ese momento

Estamos todos el día juntos, antes estábamos todo el día juntos y al anochecer nos despedíamos, pero ahora te acompaño hasta tu casa ,hasta tu habitación ,allí te dejo en la cama ,te doy un beso de despedía ,y me marcho diciéndote que sueñes conmigo. Es lindo verte dormir, te ves tierno, como el niño dulce y tierno que eres, tan cándido, tan lindo..., pero cada vez veo el momento llegar ,espero no asustarte, espero no acabar con la ilusión ,aunque te advertí que jamás te separarías de mi...

Pero hoy, hoy fue distinto, porque hoy tu me viniste a visitar, ya que no pudimos estar juntos en todo el día y eso la verdad para mi es mas que un infierno, no puedo dejar de pensar que estarás haciendo, o que pasara contigo, si no hubiera sido por ese tonto de mascara de la muerte a quien se le ocurrió ir a molestar Dhoko de Libra , quien hace muchísimos años ya no quiere saber nada mas del santuario, y eso es precisamente lo que el iba a reclamar, pero tuve que detenerlo y estuve todo el día en eso hasta que acabamos peleando y me hecho en cara que era un homosexual, que era el amante de Shura, eso no me molesto ,pero lo que realmente me molesto fue que ofendiera a Shura, eso no lo voy a permitir ,así que estuvimos a un paso de pelear si no es porque Aldebarán y Milo quienes nos detienen

Ahora que lo pienso el amor que siento hacia Shura me hace actuar de manara distinta y de ver el mundo distinto, es como si el me diera las fuerzas para levantarme ,como si tuviera una razón para subsistir y eso me hace feliz...

Llegue muy cansado a casa, pero con ansias de verte, y así fue ,me viniste a visitar, ya era muy tarde, todos los fuegos de las doce casas se habían extinguido , menos mi ilusión de verte .Y ahí estas parado frente al umbral de la casa, con temor a ser inoportuno, corro hacia ti, te abrazo, te digo que te amo, te tomo la mano y te llevo hasta mi casa, cada vez entramos mas en ella, hasta que lentamente llegamos a mi habitación, voy a abrir la puerta pero lo pienso dos veces

podría...podria dormir contigo hoy- me dices tímidamente mirando al suelo- me gustaría estar contigo ,no me gusta la soledad ni la oscuridad

pero por supuesto que puedes estar conmigo esta y todas la noches que quieras- te tomo por la cintura- unidos siempre, además, este día casi no te vi, y te necesito, te necesito a mi lado, necesito que...que seas mío...solo mío

No dices nada , solo sonríes tiernamente, me besas, te llevo hasta la cama , y caes encima de mi ,acaricio tu rostro ,tus cabellos , mientras tus manos están depositadas en mi pecho, no quiero que tengas miedo ,pero esto algún día tenia que suceder , es inevítale, así como el amor que te tengo, de pronto comienzo a tratar de despojarte de tu vestimenta, pero me rechazas, aunque logro dejar tu pecho al descubierto, me evades, te zafas de mi y te quedas sentado a un costado de la cama, te entiendo perfectamente ,pero no puedo quedarme así, se que la mente puede mas que el cuerpo, pero en este caso, es algo que esperado muchísimo tiempo , lo siento de verdad, aunque me parece extraño que te quedes inmóvil sin tratar de vestirte

Quiero razonar ,hablarte, pero es el deseo el que me traiciona, no me percato de que estas muy cerca de la pared, solo quiero estar cerca de ti, así que inconscientemente te empujo ,solo con el fin de quedar sobre ti, pero chocas contra la pared de una manera muy fuerte, fui muy brusco contigo, así que me lanzo sobre ti a modo de disculpa y acomodo mi cabeza en tu pecho desnudo mientras lo acaricio con mis manos, y te pido disculpas, me dices que no importa, quedamos de un modo irresistible para mi, tu debajo de mi cuerpo, semidesnudo, solo la suave tela de tu prenda intima me separa de ti, es como si tu cuerpo quisiera que sucediera lo que tanto ansío ya que me invita a entrar en el

Shura, si tu no quieres yo puedo entender...

como no voy a querer estar contigo, es solo ,que..., que tengo miedo...

a que mi amor- le digo con dulzura

a no gustarte, yo soy...

tu eres hermoso, bello, único...y eres mío

te amo

yo también te amo

Estas muy nervioso, sin embargo te despojo de tu prenda intima, te beso los labios, desciendo hasta tu pecho ,yo se que te gusta al igual que a mi , así lo siento

La noche ,la oscuridad, nos da mas confianza, se hunden mis manos y se pierden en tu cuerpo, hasta que llego a aquel lugar, puedo escuchar tus gemidos al contacto con el. Me gusta saber que soy el primero en hacerte sentir algo así, lo tomo lo aprieto suavemente, lo pruebo y tus gemidos se hacen cada vez mas intensos, eso me da un enorme placer ya que conmigo experimentas algo que jamás lo tuviste con nadie, fui el primero en besarte ,el primero en posicionarte , en quitarte tu inocencia y libertad ya que ahora me perteneces en cuerpo y alma

Te estremeces ante tal sensación, cada vez te acercas mas al final, hasta que acabas, no dices nada solo me miras tratando de recuperar la respiración ,al igual que yo a ti, creo que sabes lo que ahora va a venir, así que busco tus labios te beso apasionadamente ,voy a hacerte mío ,sin embargo no se como decirte, como siempre debo dejar que las cosas marchen por si solas, poco a poco abres tus piernas y yo intento ayudarte ,se que para ti es difícil, pero solo quiero que sepas que esto no te hace menos hombre, el que me ames como yo a ti no significa que seas menos que cualquier hombre, la hombría no se mide en las preferencia sexuales, sino en los valores que tengan las personas ,poco hombre es aquel que limpia su nombre a costa del de otros, es el que no asume sus responsabilidades y las evade, el que mata sin razón, el que odia sin fundamente, el que es injusto, el que dice amar y destruye ,el que dice sentir amistad , jura lealtad y traiciona pero tu ,tu solo eres una persona llena de sentimientos ,eres puro y sincero , y eso no te hace poco hombre al contrario...,eres mi pequeño, mi pequeño niño consentido...

Se que tienes miedo ,se que te va a doler, que sin querer te haré daño ,pero no quiero pensar en eso

Solo me limito a acomodarme sobre tu cuerpo, a ayudarte para que estés mas tranquilo, hasta que lentamente entro en tu cuerpo ,es exquisito como lo pensé, eres increíblemente estrecho y eso me fascina, ya que me hace pensar que soy el primero y me da una especie de orgullo, tal vez si ya hubieras estado con alguien no seria lo mismo, pero eres solo mío, soy el primero y nadie podrá borrar eso , cada vez entro mas en ti, pierdo el control, el razonamiento ,hasta que de pronto pienso en ti ,en que sentirás, llevo mi mano a tu rostro ,luego la encuentro húmeda, abro mis ojos y veo los tuyos llenos de lagrimas, me detengo, que egoísta he sido ,te he estado causando mucho daño, yo sabia que te iba a doler, pero no quería verte llorar , ni hacerte sufrir

por que te detienes- me preguntas

no quiero seguir dañándote

no me haces daño

te estoy causando mucho dolor y tu lo sabes

no es cierto

si lo es, estas llorando , no quiero verte sufrir ,la idea es que sea algo placentero para ambos ,no solo para mi

Y lo es para mi, acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?

pero claro que me gusta estar contigo ,pero no a costa de tu dolor

te digo que no estoy sufriendo

si lo estas y no voy a discutirlo ,esto se queda hasta aqu

pues bien ,entonces me voy

noo, no te vayas

tu no quieres estar conmigo

Se levanta de la cama y se dispone a irse, pero lo sujeto del brazo depositándolo nuevamente en la cama y colocándome encima de el para evitar su partida

entiende mis razones ,lo único que quiero en esta vida es verte feliz

y tu crees que rechazándome me haces feliz- lo dices entrecortado, tu voz de quiebra...

Veo que unas lagrimas se asoman en tus ojos ,no quiero verte llorar peor veo que estropee el momento, soy un tonto, además yo quería estar contigo...

No lo pienso mas y me lanzo sobre ti comenzando nuevamente mi intromisión en tu cuerpo, pero noto otras facciones en tu rostro como si ya no hubiese dolor en lo que estoy haciendo ,ahora si que estoy mas tranquilo veo que también disfrutas el momento ,así que cada vez entro mas en ti estando completamente dentro ,ya no caigo en tanto placer, no solo porque eres maravilloso ,sino que también porque es algo mutuo, cada vez mas los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y veo el final mas cerca, ya no puedo contenerlo mas así que termino y tu junto conmigo

Me retiro de tu cuerpo lentamente ,tratando de no dañarte, te vez cansado, con tus mejillas teñidas de un color rojo, con los ojos soñolientos, estas ahí a punto de quedarte dormido a mi lado, con mi brazo te invito a reposar en mi pecho, y así con la voz baja por el cansancio me dices que me amas, y yo te respondo al oído que también te amo y que estoy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado

Continuará...


End file.
